narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Killer Approaches: Tenko's Decision
The Start Fuyuko ran through the forest in her fox form and crossed into the village faster than as a human. She quickly crossed the bridge and entered the village. The villagers were curious, staring at this strange creature who had just arrived. She was hungry. She started to make her move but something rang in her head, as if a warning. In the shadows, a second figure was pursuing her, hidden in the shadows of the building. It crouched, glowing hands placed on the walls of clay brick. The entire body was still, locked in concern for a hiding place as well as concentration of the seal they were placing. Occasionally, it would peek over to see the status of what was happening. Nothing had... for the moment. But time was crucial, if she was to preserve Fuyuko's life. Fuyuko was fighting a raging internal battle. Go with her instincts and hunt elsewhere, or remind these villagers who she was and kill a few of them. She stood there, growling quietly. The villagers who had been watching her lost interest after a few moments and resumed their activities. The shadow couldn't help but frown slightly as it gazed upon her before turning to the scroll once again. It was as if drawing a complex symbol on a piece of paper; with a skilled artist such as itself, it only took little time, but a pain to perfect. But it was rather experienced in such an art, having completed it two times to other locations. If she was lucky, she could get it done before the Kitsune made her decision. She shook her head. She had always gone with her instincts before, and going against them time could prove disastrous. She turned and took off, running out of the village. Her only choice now was to resume human form. Thinking would be clearer then. She stopped near a large oak tree and glowed light blue again. She resumed her human form and panted. That was an unsuccessful hunt. Disturbance! Immediately, the shadow peeked once more, just in time to see Fuyuko's fleeting figure leave the area. She sighed in relief, putting the finishing touches on the seal before she sat against the wall. She raised a finger up to poke her own earlobe once - or rather, her earpiece radio. "Tenko-sama." "Status?" "Fuyuko abandoned her hunt, and the seal's in place. We're all good to go!" "Good. Head back to headquarters." Yumi smiled as she got up, taking off in the opposite direction of Fuyuko in order to meet up with her boss once more. Fuyuko sighed. She was so disturbed she did not notice the scent of Yumi in the area. She sighed. Best go back to the base. She'll have to make due with deer as her prey later on. The longer she was out, the more furious Tenko was likely to be anyway. She started heading back towards the base. If she knew Tenko he was still mad that she had failed to kill a simple human. The sound of another voice accompanied her - one of a young male, naturally positive, and one that she had been so familiar with. "Ah, Fuyuko-san! I see blood remains clean from your hands!" Fuyuko scowled. "Yeah lucky me." She said sarcastically. "And all you're doing is reminding me how hungry I am." "Sorry, Fuyuko-san. I was about to convince you otherwise from killing those people, anyway." As he spoke, his figure appeared more and more to her, seemingly in a burst of flickers before retaining a normal humanoid shape, clad in a blue samurai-like uniform. He looked over at her with a sidelong stare. "Tenko-sama wouldn't be very happy if he found you were killing before the seal was placed." He stated. "That'd be causing even more of a hinder on the jutsu." "It'd serve him right." She murmured under her breath. "Furthermore, if his words were true about you... then you'd be dead once the seal activated." Fuyuko's eyes widened. "I see." Then something clicked in her head. "Forgive me if I don't stick around, but I left Gohan in charge of the girl. I should be getting back now." Okita nodded in positive acknowledgement. "Understood. I was heading towards the base, as well after fetching you." He replied, tilting an eyebrow in confusion. "Though, is it a problem that Gohan's watching her?" "Not that I know of." She replied. "You sounded like there was." "I see." She tilted her head, shifting through memories. "I'm not sure why. Hunger must be getting to me." Okita closed his eyes in thought. "If you say so..." He said, slightly hesitant to say the words. "I'll see you two at the base then." She said coolly and was enveloped by a wind. When the wind stopped she had vanished. This action caused Okita to smile a bit, before he took off in full speed to burst through the trees. Return Fuyuko reappeared in a whirl of wind back at the base. She sighed. Tenko was due to yell at her anytime now. It was true that his voice came to her ears. "I see you've returned, Fuyuko. Tell me, did you have fun?" But it wasn't in the form of a yell - it was calm, cool, and collected. If he had any anger, he hid it well. Fuyuko shook her head. "No. I didn't manage to eat at all." Tenko came from the shadows, arms folded across his chest. "And your hunt... was going to be the villagers at Kirigakure?" He questioned, a disdainful look in his eyes. "I was in a bad mood." She replied simply. "Besides that was my old hunting ground a good hundred years ago. Old habits die hard." "Your old habits are starting to break me, Fuyuko." Tenko began to pace around her unconsciously, eyes on her the whole time. But he knew she wasn't one to be intimidated so easily. "First you spare something that you could've easily torn apart. Then you consider causing even more of a disruption than that brat did. Has your might deteriorated so easily...?" "No." She replied, her tone sharp. "Besides, what the boy has done does not matter, as your seal will kill him when it activates. So why complain?" "If he is able to escape the vicinity before the seal consumes the entire area, he shall survive. And based on the power he had that you explained to me, he has the ability to do so. What you did was play Risk with my plan and lose. I can't even predict what will happen now..." Fuyuko was getting irritated. "Tenko, the last thing I want is a lecture on how I messed up. Especially not when I am hungry." "Too bad. Should've thought of that before you did." Tenko replied calmly, changing his direction and taking slow steps towards her. "Now, are you with me, or against me?" "If was against you, would I even be here?" She asked. "Your actions speak otherwise. You'd better hope that your actions didn't fu--... foil up my plan completely. Otherwise, I'll be glad to finish what I started back in our last fight." "You think that-!" "Listen to you two." A young man's cheerful voice broke the argument. "Going on like an old married couple." The figure of Gohan emerged from the shadows, his trademark grin on his face. "...Shiromura." Tenko murmured in acknowledgement, turning his gaze towards his subordinate. "I have good news." He said, turning to Fuyuko. "I've drained enough energy from the girl." He said, his grin broadening. "Fuyu, I don't know how you gathered as much as you did. It was hell." "And her status?" "Alive" He replied. "Just unconscious." This prompted one of Tenko's thoughtful expressions. "Now to decide on what to do with her...." He mused, stepping away from the two. "I could be nice and leave her to be found by her family. Or, I could kill her right here and now and spare myself another enemy to contend with later." "I vouch for giving her back." Gohan said immediately. "She may be powerful, but it'll take her awhile to recover her strength and it'll be years before she harnesses all of it. No need to kill her yet." "...and, Fuyuko? What would you say?" "I can't say I really care what happens to here to be honest." Fuyuko said, shaking one of her sleeves. "All right, then." Tenko turned his full attention to Gohan. "Shiromura, be so kind as to fetch Kori here. I'm going to see to the Tenno girl." He ordered. Gohan looked wary for a moment, remembering his promise to Michiyo. The last thing he needed was Tenko in the same room as Akane alone. But he complied and went off to get Kori. "Feel free to hunt again any time you wish." Tenko murmured over his shoulder as he stepped away from his female Kitsune counterpart. "I won't stop you... if it's not in the target villages." Once again, he disappeared into the shadows. Fuyuko sighed. She did not feel like hunting at the moment so she merely slumped against the wall and fell asleep almost immediately. Hostage Return It wasn't long before Tenko reached a secured room where Akane was, reaching with both of his hands to push the re-inforced door open. Without hesitation, he stepped inside, eyes falling on the prisoner. The young girl was chained to the side of the wall, her eyes closed. From her appearance she could be asleep. She was slightly ragged, her clothes shredded slightly, and her hair sticking up in places. Tenko walked towards her slowly, eyes watching her carefully as he unfolded his arms. He kneeled to her level, raising a hand to gently slap her in the face. "Wake up, girl." He stated bluntly, loud enough to at least startle her. Before waking up, her hand came up and slapped him back. Her eyes fluttered and when she spoke it was groggy. "Wassappenin?" He had Fuyuko to at least making him used to such slaps, despite hers being much harder than his. Reaching up, he grabbed her chained wrist. "Wake up, girl..." He repeated. "You're about to be getting your wish soon." She rubbed her eyes. "Oh it's you. What wish? I'm finally getting a decent meal?" "That depends on whether how good your parents cook." He chuckled a little. "Or at least, the ones still alive." Akane raised an eyebrow, ignoring the parent comment. "I'm going home?" She asked. "What brought about the change of heart?" "My subordinate was kind enough to voice his opinion on sparing your life." Tenko said calmly, raising his hands up and grabbing both of the chains. With a squeeze, he snapped and shattered them, freeing Akane from the wall. "You're too drained of your energy, so I'll escort you there." "I'd rather Gohan take me." She said. "You might kill me half-way there." "Gohan is off on other errands." Tenko looked a bit offended at the remark, but kept his cool. "Besides, I only kill hostages that I percieve as a threat later. Right now, you're no such thing to me. So consider yourself lucky you're in your weakened state." Akane scowled but said nothing. She forced herself up and her legs shook. She felt unnaturally weak. "Damn..guess he's right.." Seeing her actions, Tenko stepped forth. With the actions that could be only displayed as a rather confident gentleman, he swung one arm around her and picked her up bridal-style, keeping it so that most of her body rested in one arm. His other arm was to the side, hand in the pocket. "Just to conserve your energy." He explained, stepping out of the cell and shutting the door behind him. Akane's eyes were wide. "Isn't he the bad guy? He killed Kaa-chan. Why is he being..decent?" He walked back over the path that led him to her cell, passing by Fuyuko's sleeping form. He scoffed for a moment, before turning and walking out of the base and into the forest. Then, he leaped into the trees, making sure Akane was secure to his hold before he did so. He leaped from branch to branch, remaining silent as he trekked down the path that led to the Tenno household. "I have a question for you." Akane spoke up. "What is it, girl?" "What exactly is it with you?" She asked. "You kill my mother, my grandmother, and you seem to be a total jerk. Yet you're actually letting me go. I'm not complaining or anything, I'm just curious." "...I suppose I can tell you." Tenko muttered, after a moment of silence. "Your grandmother got in the way of my mission of confirming whether my brother resided inside of your aunt's body or not. She assumed that I was going to kidnap the baby, and due to her stubbornness, I had to kill her." His eyes narrowed. "Your mother was rather annoying with that sharp tongue of hers. If I kept her as a hostage, she would've driven me mad. Besides, there had to be some way of forcing your father to reveal his full strength.... at least, at that moment." Akane scowled but said nothing. "I'm not sparing you out of kindness. Hell, if I'm lucky, maybe his mercy will get in the way and he'll stop pursuing me." He chuckled mockingly. "Though, I'm hoping that's not the case - I haven't had the chance to crush him in combat." "As if that would happen." Akane thought as he house came into view. When Tenko reached the door, he used his free arm to raise his hand and... knocked on the door. Then, he waited patiently, slipping that hand into his pocket. The door opened wide to reveal Ahatake. His appearance was slightly different than normal. His red hair had grown down to his shoulder's and his skin was darkened. His eyes widened at the sight of Tenko with his daughter. A moment of silence. Tenko took this time to study over Ahatake a little. The change in his appearance, humorously, was a bit similar to his own. If he was a stupid one, he would've assumed he and the enemy standing in front of him was his own brother. A small smirk crawled across his face; oh, how ironic it would be if such was true! Yet, when he spoke, all that existed was a calm, malevolent nature. "Have you grown a little bit taller, boy?" He mocked, staring into Ahatake's eyes. Ahatake scowled. His eyes moved to Akane. "Hey Tou-san." She said, taking in her father's new appearance. "How's it hanging?" She asked cheerfully. Ahatake seemed to be speechless. Whether he was surprised by his daughter's cheerful manner, his enemies nonchalant appearance on his doorstep, or both, it was clear he had been robbed temporarily of speech. Tenko tilted his head to the side. "If you're wondering why I'm giving your precious daughter back instead of killing her on the spot..." He explained in a controlled tone. "It's because she's of no use to me anymore." He extended his arm, bringing the young girl closer to the chest he so longed to tear apart. Ahatake extended his own arm to take his daughter from Tenko. After retracting his arm away, Tenko immediately bowed his head, but obviously, it was in a taunting manner. "Farewell, Tenno-''sama''." He said finally, before vanishing into the air once more. Ahatake took Akane into the house and cleared his throat. "Michiyo! Akane is back!" "I saw." Michiyo had been sitting on the couch the entire time, arms folded across her chest. She was gazing on with somewhat of a solemn expression, but the smile was clear on her face as she gazed at the both of them. Akane jumped out of her fathers armed and ran - stumbled rather - over to her older sister. "Heya Onee-chan!" She said grinning. Getting herself, Michiyo moved forward and caught Akane before she fell to the ground, enveloping her in a hug in the process. "Hey there, imouto..." She whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the sensation of relief well up within her. "You have no idea how much we missed you!" Akane smiled. "Feels good to here that. Hey why does Tou-san look so different??" Ahatake smiled at that. "It's a new look." He said quietly. Michiyo released Akane and stood back up, but not before giving a gentle ruffling of her hair. "Now that we got you back, how's about something to celebrate with, hm?" She questioned with mirth, looking at the both of them for reaction. Akane grinned. "I want food!" She said, rubbing her hands together excitedly. Ahatake laughed. "Well while your sister is whipping something up for you, why don't you go take a bath." He suggested. "I'll contact Yuri and Kaiya so they know you're safe." "Alright." Akane said, her eyes alight with the prospect of seeing her friends again. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again, too." Michiyo added, giving a wave as she entered the kitchen. "Go on, sit down, I'll be readying your plate in a minute." "Bath first." Ahatake said. "Food second." "Alright.." Akane said though in a different tone than last time as she trudged up the steps. The door shut behind Michiyo... ...and a tear escaped her eye. It was not only the fact that she had seen Akane alive and well, but the fact that Gohan had kept his word. Not a single scar had decorated her skin, and she didn't feel too cold when she had been hugged. The stumbling, she assumed, was from exhaustion - something that could be easily remedied with rest. She was thankful that Akane wasn't lost along with Chiaki. With those thoughts, Michiyo walked over and went to work. Destrucción absoluta Gohan had managed to find Kori and brought him to the hideouts main room where Fuyuko and Tenko already were. "Got 'im!" Gohan said cheerfully. "Excellent." The lead Kitsune folded his arms across his chest, nodding his head over towards his Kitsune companions. "Now, stand in a triangle with me." He instructed. "It's time to activate the seals." Kori smiled, his teeth flashing. "Finally. I was beginning to get bored." Fuyuko smiled as well. She had finally hunted, somewhere off the borders of Sunagakure, and she was in a better mood. "Alright. let's do this." Kori and Fuyuko stood at different angles, waiting for Tenko to form the tip. "Clap your hands together as if in prayer." Tenko did so, closing his eyes. "Then, focus your chakra and get a good image of the one of the three villages that have the seal on them. Kori, you go with Kiri. Fuyuko, you have Iwagakure." "Right." They said simultaneously. They followed his instructions clapping their hands and molding their chakra. "Now, on the count of three, I want you to release that chakra and keep your focus on the image. When that happens... well, the seal will be activated, and you'll get to be the audience to a good show. Three...two..." He took in a deep breath. "One." At that second the room could have exploded. A mass of red and blue expelled from Kori and Fuyuko respectively, with the image of their villages branded into the minds. And in that moment, their images were set ablaze. The building that the seal was placed on immediately erupted into a thick blaze, rapidly spreading from building to building, along the ground. Villagers screamed as they tried to flee the area, but against the speed of the beast, they were easily consumed and turned to ash in an instant. The fire, among gaining even more kills, turned a crimson red, as if drinking in their blood. Fuyuko smiled and Kori fought back an urge to laugh. Seeing the destruction brought back memories for both of them. Soon, all three villages were nothing but ash. The fires above each one arose into the air and focused on a certain point in the sky, merging and compressing together. In doing so, they glew a bright white, before finally illuminating the three Kitsune's mind with nothing but that very color... ..until it vanished. The last thing they saw was three different-color stones hovering in the air, before their minds went blank, and they returned to reality. Kori and Fuyuko opened their eyes. "That was rather quick." Kori said, shaking his head. "Beauty is a fleeting art." Tenko replied calmly, lowering his arms to his sides. "All we have to do now is fetch those stones from the ruins, and we can proceed with the summoning." "Sounds simple enough." Kori replied. He cracked his neck. "Don't you think that the Tenno family is bound to hear about this? Or were you banking on that?" "Even if they do..." Tenko turned his malevolent gaze to his brother. "They won't be able to stop what is coming to be. If they are foolish enough to get in the way of vengeance and arrogance, then so bet it. They will be destroyed as well!" To emphasize his statement, he temporarily raised his fist to face-level in a display of boastful attitude. "Though, I don't intend on leaving that boy alive, after our last fight. This time, I will crush him!" Fuyuko laughed. "I'll look forward to seeing that." She said. "So, would you like us to fetch those stones?" "Of course." "Then off we go." Fuyuko replied, disappearing in a whirl. Kori sighed. "The woman is much to cheerful after she's eaten." He murmured before he vanished in a flash of red. Folding his arms across his chest, Tenko watched the spot where they had been for a moment before leaning back against the rocky wall, sinking into a sitting position on the ground. He closed his eyes, taking in the heat of the torches as they illuminated him. And he waited, ever so patiently. They were barely gone for more than three minutes when they each came back, clutching a blood-red crystal in their hand. "Good. Now place them together in the middle of the floor and stand back." They did as instructed and quickly jumped back. The torchlights went out. Then, a light seemed to illuminate from the center of the ground, slowly getting bigger and bigger, until it stretched to the walls. A beam of energy ripped from it to the ceiling, causing the entire hideout to shake with the power. Slowly, an arm dragged itse way out, followed by the upper body, until the cave once again illuminate with a blinding light... ...when it cleared, there it stood. A white robe. A death sword in one hand, and arms at its sides. It was as if the very reaper had been summoned, expression hiding any expression that could be seen, and silence hiding any humanity it could've had. But it did raise its head up to gaze at the Kitsune, the cave filling with its chilling aura. Fuyuko looked at it with fascination. "And this is?" "The weapon." Tenko finished, gesturing upon it with what almost seemed like pride. "Of course, it won't be until later until it's actually ready to be used. Such a destructive terror takes time to prepare itself..." A burst of power ripped from the celestial body within him, as if to emphasize the very statement. "This is nothing.... compared to what he will do when we get to the realm." He stated coldly. Fuyuko kept her smile. "So how does it feel, knowing you're so close to getting what you want?" The Kitsune spread his arms out. "I feel ecstatic." He delcared lowly. "One step closer to crushing the enemy, and one step closer to being freed from this accursed flesh and bone." Fuyuko suddenly frowned. "That's gonna be disappointing. For me at least." "Getting attached to my human form? Pity.." Fuyuko sighed. "Well that sure put a damper on my mood." Kori laughed. "I don't see what you have against your human form to be honest." He said, tilting his head. "I've grown to like my own." "It's a reminder of the sealing of my power." Tenko said, tone losing the adrenaline he had a few moments before. "Why would I bother keeping such a thing?" Kori shook his head as if Tenko was being quite an idiot. "Well it's not my problem." "It it my problem." Fuyuko murmured. "Hmph. I should care about your problems, when you had no concern for mine? You hypocrite." Tenko said, smirking in a rather arrogant, but teasing manner. "Didn't I apologize for that already?" "A saying of I don't want a lecture especially when I'm hungry doesn't count." Tenko reminded. Fuyuko smiled. "It does for me. I'm always in a bad mood when I'm hungry." "Take your bad moods somewhere else, then, if they're going to threaten disruption of the goal." Tenko said, his own mouth curling into a frown at her, in the current situation, annoying smile. "You'd be setting a bad example for my subordinates, as well." "Like I could ever be a bad influence." Fuyuko replied. "I'll stick with you until you lose your human form. Then I am a nomad once again." A sneer briefly gripped Tenko's lips for a moment, before vanishing instantly. "Don't contradict me, woman." He warned, raising a hand in order to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes. "In this moment, I wouldn't like having my patience tested." Though there was still some taunt, it was overshadowed by his menacing tone as his warm breath hit her lips. Then, without warning and absolute refusal to let the argument continue, he turned away from her in order to face the creation once more. "A week will pass, before we can step into the Kitsune Realm prepared." He said. "But, when that day comes, no one shall go unsatisfied with the rewards." "I'm just interested in the killing." Kori said, twirling the white, dagger-like blade around. "For the week...." Tenko turned once again to his colleagues. "Do what you must in order to stay entertained, but try to keep in close contact. Wouldn't want to miss the day of the portal opening, would we?" "No we would not." Kori replied, and he vanished in a flash of red. "I guess not." Fuyuko replied. "I'm about to go hunting again." And she too vanished, leaving Tenko and Gohan alone in the room with the "weapon". By now, the figure was standing stock still, not a motion executed since its climb out of the portal it had been summoned. It was almost as if it was dead; there was no sign of the chest rising and falling, nor was their any twitch of the muscles. Tenko himself did not look phased in the slightest; such a strong creature wouldn't die immediately upon summoning, of course. "Tenko..what exactly is that thing?" Gohan asked. "It's...I guess the only word is freaky." "That's the idea. Its presence brings fear even into the stoutest of hearts, for it is the closest thing to the physical form of death. It possesses power that no mortal could ever dream to reach, not even that father of the Tenno boy. This, Shiromura, is the very thing that will end my enemies' existence." "I see." Gohan replied. "Well it's beginning to get to me so if you don't mind, I'm just going to duck out." "Very well." Gohan vanished quickly and began tracking to the Tenno household. He decided he'd check on the girl. Reunion It didn't take Gohan long to arrive at the Tenno mansion and he rapped three times on the door. Initially, it startled a sleeping Michiyo, who had remained dormant on the couch for a pleasant amount of time. She regarded the door with a brief display of shock, before instantly regaining her composure. She slid herself off the make-shift bed like a snake, working her way to the door until she finally reached the knob. When she pulled it open, all she could see then was Gohan's eyes. "G...gohan?" She could only mutter, blinking a few times. Gohan laughed. "Sorry." He said, composing himself. "Did I wake you?" At first, there was silence. Michiyo couldn't bring herself to say anything clearly upon the boy standing before her. Her mind instantly flashed back to Akane having successfully arrived safe-and-sound into their arms once more, making her think about the role the Shiromura had played. He had kept to his word; not a scratch was on her, and Tenko himself had seemed to respect that. Maybe there was mercy in these soldiers, after all... Without any more hesitation, she bent over and embraced her boyfriend in what was almost a bear hug, relief painted on her contortion. "You kept your word...." She whispered gently. "Thank you." Gohan responded to her embrace, hugging her tighter than she had hugged him. "You're welcome." He replied. "So how is she feeling?" "She's exhausted, but she'll live." Gohan grinned. "Great!" He said. "I merely came by to check. Everyone follows me when I'm gone too long." "All right." Michiyo was a bit forlorn, but she merely nodded, releasing herself from his hug and him from hers. "Thanks again for checking up on her." She said gratefully. "Anytime." Gohan said grinning. "Cya soon." He said. If only Michiyo knew why he'd see her soon. "Well, what're you standing there for?" With a playful smile, she grabbed Gohan's shoulders and turned him around to face away from her. "Go on, git!" Gohan chuckled as he took off. A part of him was secretly hoping Tenno would finish off Tenko. He sighed. Whatever the outcome of the inevitable battle, he decided, he'd probably leave the Spetsnaz and marry Michiyo. He smiled at the thought as he ducked a tree. Events were about to be set in motion. The End